ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Drone Control
The Drone Control System powers and operates two to three Drones. Drones perform various tasks such as attacking enemy ships and crew, defending your ship and crew, and repairing your ship. Drone schematics are slotted into the drone control system from the equipment screen and can then be deployed by powering them, though only one drone may be deployed for each schematic. Most ships will have slots for two drone schematics; the exceptions are all Engi Cruisers, and the Simo-H which have 3 slots. Each drone requires one to four power to operate depending on the schematic and powering up the slot the schematic occupies will activate the respective drone; if that drone is not deployed, a drone part will be spent to deploy a copy of that drone, and a destroyed drone can be redeployed after a short delay The drone system can be upgraded to handle up to eight bars of power, though the current level limits the number of drones you can use. The drone system only comes pre-installed on Engi cruisers, The Basilisk and Simo-H, other ships must first buy the system at a Store for 80 scrap whereupon the system will start with 2 bars of power and come with a free drone schematic. Overview Powers all of the ship's drones. Drones are automated robots that perform tasks like attacking enemy ships or repairing systems. * Powers all of the ship's drones. * Drones are automated robots that each perform a different task. * Activating a drone is done in a similar way as activating weapons, by clicking on or pressing the key (5-7). ** Activating a drone will power it and, if the drone is not already deployed will spend one drone part to deploy the drone ** The drone will stay active until it is destroyed, its system is too damaged to power it or you deactivate it. ** External and boarding drones are lost when jumping to a new system and have to be redeployed at each new location or encounter, though a Drone Recovery Arm lets you recover the drone parts of external drones ** Crew drones stay on the ship and only need to be redeployed when destroyed. * Upgrading lets you power more drones. * Most ships have 2 slots for Drone Schematics, though a few ships have 3. * Drones that fly around a ship can be shot down by enemy fire if they are in direct line of fire. Your weapons cannot hit your own drones. *Crew and boarding drones can be destroyed by hostile crewmen Guide and Tactics Like with weapons, more powerful drones require more power which can limit the ability to have all drones active at the same time, though this is mitigated slightly by the fact most ships only have 2 slots so can manage to have both drones powered even of the most power hungry variants once the system is fully upgraded. Furthermore not all drones are useful in the same situations, so a fully upgraded drone control may be more of a luxury to soak damage than a requirement to actually use all of your drones. Some drones such as the Hull Repair Drone are also useful out of combat so can even be stored in the cargo bay and only fitted as needed. As it can recover some of the drone parts used in a battle, a drone recovery arm is a very useful Augmentation for any ship that relies on drones heavily. Additionally, the Drone Reactor Booster that comes fitted to the Vortex and can be installed on other ships from The Engi Virus event; it is somewhat useful since crew drones move more slowly than regular crew, but is still somewhat replaceable since crew drones spend more time standing around. The Defense Scrambler fitted to the Tetragon and purchasable at a store is an awesome augment as it prevents defensive drones from locking on to anything letting your combat drones orbit unopposed and for Hacking and boarding drones to land in ships with defense drones orbiting; irreplaceable. Blue Options Some equipment opens additional Options during certain events. While the Drone Control System itself does not open any options, the various different drones do. Anti-Personnel Drone *Giant Alien Spiders *Merchant's Request Beam Drone *Crushed Pirate *Rock Live Mine Boarding Drone *Giant Alien Spiders *Odd Moon Defense Drone *Small Asteroid Belt Distress Beacon Hull Repair Drone *Mantis Ships Battle for Rock Freighter *Engi Ship Under Repair Repair Drone *Damaged Shield Ship *Fire on Small Research Station *Mantis Ships Battle for Rock Freighter *Small Asteroid Belt Distress Beacon Drone Schematics A drone schematic is required to operate a drone, and there are four types: Boarding Drones, Combat Drones, Crew Drones and Defensive Drones. Boarding Drones Tip: Boarding Drones require 1 drone part to deploy for each new enemy. They will board the enemy ship and attack as long as they are powered. When deployed, boarding drones fly to an enemy ship, breach the hull and attack crew and systems inside. They can be shot down by Defensive drones (though an Anti-Combat Drone will only momentarily delay boarding drones). Zoltan shields will block boarding drones until removed and drones can't board a cloaked ship until it decloaks (if deployed against a cloaked ship they will orbit till that ship decloaks) Boarding Drone * Boards enemy ships attacks enemy crewmen *Has 150 health *Attacks crewmen on the target ship * Energy Req: 3 * Cost: 70 Boarding Drone (Boss) * Rebel Flagship's special boarding drone. It is unique to the Flagship. Differences are: ** Not recognized as an option in the Giant Alien Spiders event, likely all other Blue options as well ** Can only be acquired via cheating. ** Requires 2 power instead of 3 * Boards enemy ships and wreaks havoc. Awesome. *Has 150 health * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 70 Ion Intruder Advanced Edition only * Breaches through the enemy hull and randomly ionizes systems. * Periodically emits an ion blast that does ion damage to a system and stuns enemy crew then moves to a different, non-ioned system. * Has 125 health * Energy Req: 3 * Cost: 65 Combat Drones Tip: Combat Drones require 1 drone part to deploy for each new enemy. They will attack the enemy as long as they are powered. Combat drones orbit the enemy ship and attack it at regular intervals. They can be accidentally destroyed if they happen to fly into the path of weapons fire or asteroids, but they can only be intentionally attacked by the Anti-Combat Drone. Combat Drone Mark I Powerful drone that continually attacks the enemy ship * Continually attacks the enemy ship with a single laser blast; slower than normal shield recharge. * Can be given for free upon installation of Drone Control system. * Speed: 15 * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 50 Combat Drone Mark II * Increased rate of fire and speed of maneuvering - sufficient to evade the Anti-Combat Drone. * Speed: 28 * Energy req: 4 * Cost: 100 Anti-Ship Beam Drone I Combat Drone that repeatedly attacks with a small beam weapon * Uses a small beam weapon to continually attack the enemy ship. while fast and 100% accurate, the beam cannot penetrate shields at all. * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 50 * Range: 20 (1-2 tiles) Anti Ship Beam Drone II Advanced Edition only Anti-Ship Fire Drone Advanced Edition only Combat drone that repeatedly attacks with a small beam weapon that lights rooms on fire * A variant of the beam drone that uses a Fire Beam equivalent to ignite specific rooms. * Energy Req: 3 * Cost: 50 Crew Drones Tip: Crew Drones require 1 drone to deploy, but will not need to be deployed again until destroyed. They stay on ship and help your crew as long as they are powered. Crew drones are deployed on your own ship and act like AI controlled crew members. When not needed they will return to the drone bay where they will be repaired so long as the drone bay is powered. The Drone Reactor Booster increases the movement speed of these drones. Anti-Personnel Drone Will Seek out and attempt to destroy any intruders on-board your ship * Attacks hostile boarding crews, but moves slower than default crew movement speed. ** Has 150 health. * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 60 System Repair Drone Will seek out damaged systems and repair them automatically. * Repairs damaged systems, but moves slower than default crew movement speed. ** Gives System and Sub-System rooms priority, repairing rooms in the order that they were damaged. ** Does not suffocate, making it useful for repairing breaches or rooms that have no oxygen. ** Fireproof. ** Ignores enemy boarders. * Can be given for free upon installation of Drone Control system. * Energy Req: 1 * Cost: 30 Hull Repair Drone * Friendly drone that repairs your hull 3-5 points per Drone Part, and is then destroyed. * Despite being counted as a crew drone in game, the Hull Repair Drone operates uniquely. ** When deployed the Hull repair drone will move around outside your ship and repair a few hull points before self destructing ***being external it can be destroyed by stray fire ***requires a drone part for each new deployment. * Particularly helpful for fighting the Rebel Flagship, as you may not be able to jump to a repair station between stages. You can simply keep the repair drone schematic in storage during the fight, freeing up space for more useful drones, and equip it only to perform repairs between stages. * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 100 Defensive Drones Tip: Defensive Drones require 1 drone part to deploy at each new location. they will defend your ship as long as they are powered. Defensive drones orbit your own ship and shoot down asteroids and enemy missiles and boarding drones, and in the case of the Anti- Combat Drone, enemy drones. They can be recovered by a Drone Recovery arm upon jumping. It is possible for defensive drones to miss their target letting the occasional shot get through. Defense Drone Mark I Shoots down incoming missiles and asteroids * Shoots down incoming missiles, Boarding Drones, and asteroids with its laser. * Can be given for free upon installation of Drone Control system. * Cooldown: 1 second * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 50 Defense Drone Mark II It fires faster than the Mark I and can also shoot down incoming lasers * Shoots down incoming missiles, Boarding Drones, asteroids, ion blasts, and lasers. * Cooldown: 0.75 seconds * Energy Req: 4 (3 in Advanced Edition) * Cost: 75 Defense Drone Mark II (Boss) * Rebel Flagship's special version of this drone. It is unique to the Flagship. Differences: ** Only acquirable using cheats. ** Likely unusable during Blue options. ** Requires 2 power instead of 4. * Shoots down incoming missiles, Boarding Drones, asteroids, and lasers. * Cooldown: 0.75 seconds * Energy Req: 2 * Cost: 75 Anti-Combat Drone Advanced Edition only * Armed with an ion weapon, this drone targets, stuns combat and boarding drones. * Energy Req: 1 * Cost: 35 Shield Overcharger Advanced Edition only Creates single Supershield barrier periodically * Every 8 seconds, one bar of Zoltan overcharging is applied over shielding. This effect will still apply if normal shielding has been downed. * Shields overcharged by this drone return to normal after jumping away from the last location it was active; as an external drone, it is lost unless the Drone Recovery Arm is installed. * Energy Req: 3 * Cost: 60 Category:Systems